


Daughter of the Sea

by angelcakes12332



Series: Oh The Things Darcy Could Be. [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, But mostly fluff, Darcy Lewis Feels, Darcy Lewis Needs a Hug, Darcy Lewis is a Mermaid, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcy Lewis's Taser, Darcy Lewis-centric, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Angst and Humor, Iron man compliant, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis Friendship, No One Taught Me To Tag, POV Darcy Lewis, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Iron Man 1, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, like in between, oh to be young, really - Freeform, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcakes12332/pseuds/angelcakes12332
Summary: Darsea is just a guppy when she meets Tony. And honestly she's never regretted a rock being thrown at her less.





	1. When the Sky Booms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guess who wrote something!!! Just a quick explanation. Darcy is Darsea, because i thought I was clever. Correct me if I'm wrong and its more of an annoyance. Part way through the story she does go by Darcy. It's pronounced the same, but again. I thought I was clever. This fic will be regularly updated, due to it being mostly finished aside from some minor adjustments. With out further adieu, please enjoy the latest installment of Oh the Things Darcy Could Be, Mermaid style.  
> All mistakes are mine! It's the return of the night editor!!! Beware!

Darsea slipped from the confines of Poseidon’s Palace, her stubby tail pushing hard along the oceans current. Faster, she had to go faster. She bypassed the guards, hiding behind the pink coral when they got too close. When they disappeared around the bend she continued her swim, glancing back occasionally to make sure she wasn’t being followed. It wasn’t until the palace grew smaller behind her that she allowed herself to feel the giddiness inside.

“Darsea!” A small voice huffed.

She let out a shrill squeak as she whirled around, leaving a flurry of bubbles in her wake.

The fish behind her startled, a quick intake of water had the puffer fish bloating up to twice its size.

Darsea released a sigh of bubbles. “Voorhees! You scared me!”

The puffer fish, Voorhees, quickly deflated. “You left without me!”

Darsea wrinkled her nose in confusion “Only because you said you didn’t want to come.”

“So, you left me?!” he squeaked.

She rolled her eyes fondly before continuing her swim with Voorhees at her tail. “We’ll miss it if we don’t hurry!”

Darsea angled her body upwards as she swam to the surface of the ocean, her heart racing as the sky became clearer through the mirror of water. She broke the surface, grimacing at the sting of oxygen as she took in shallow breaths to adjust. She swam to a large cluster of rocks to rest against as her breathing evened out.

Voorhees glanced up worriedly. “Are you okay?”

She managed a shaky nod, before she turned her blue eyes to the sky.

“Did we miss it?” he asked.

Darsea could feel a pout beginning to form when a loud ‘CRACK’ sounded in the sky. She shrunk into the water with wide eyes when a pop of color caught her eyes. She let out a gasp, “There!”

Another crack sounded as more colors lit up the sky.

“What are they?” Voorhees whispered in awe.

Darsea shrugged with a giggle as more and more lit up the sky. She giggled and twirled beneath them as the sky grew brighter with the array of colors that rained in the sky.

She let out a happy sigh as it ended, she’d heard through whispers of the colorful skies and had her father been home she was sure he’d have taken her. However, with her Aunt left in charge the Mermaid had forbade it. But Darsea hadn’t known the next time she would have been able to see them if she’d stayed away.

“We should probably head back,” Voorhees announced.

Darsea was about to agree when the sound of quiet mutterings drew her attention. She shrunk farther behind her rock as she looked for the source. The prospect of seeing a human sending a thrill through her, rivaling that of the Colorful skies.

“I don’t even know why we come here every year.” The voice continued.

Darsea’s eyes widened, the voice sounded male, and young. Slowly she peered around the rock to get a better look. She blinked curiously, it _was_ a boy talking but who was he talking to?

He kicked at a pebble as he went, his head bent as he reached down for it.

Darsea watched curiously as he wound back his arm before throwing the pebble. Too late, she realized its direction. She had just enough time to throw up her arm before it smacked into her. “Ow!”

The boys head snapped up. “Sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t know anyone was out there! I mean it’s pretty late for a swim but… wait who said that?”

Darsea rubbed at the mark on her arm before looking up grumpily at the boy. “You just go around throwing rocks?! What kind of person does that?”

“It’s called skipping rocks! I didn’t know anyone was in the water, I said I was sorry!”

“Doesn’t stop it from hurting,” She huffed coming out from behind her rock.

“Yeah, I really am sorry,” He returned.

Darsea watched as he crouched down to look at her “Do you need a band aid or anything?”

A pucker formed between her brow at that. “Bendied? What’s that?”

The boy sent her a strange look “A band aid? It’s a thing you put on cuts to keep out infections.”

Her frown only deepened at the explanation. “Does it stop the pain?”

Now it was the boys turn to frown. “erm, no.”

“Then I’m good.”

The boy shrugged before his eyes took her in. “Why are you swimming this late?”

Darsea thought on the question Human’s swam, didn’t they? “I always swim.” Even as she spoke her tail was beating at the water to keep her afloat.

“At night?” he challenged.

Darsea let out a giggle “I did say all the time, didn’t I?”

“Yeah but? You’re like eight? Don’t you get tired?” he asked squinting to get a better look at her.

“I guess?” She had a bed time for a reason, one that she was currently out passt.

“Well if you come out you can rest.”

Darsea shrunk into the water, was this the trap her Aunt warned her about. “I’m okay in here.”

The boy shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

Darsea relaxed minutely as she took in the phrase. “Humans are so weird,” She whispered down to Voorhees. The puffer sent up a bubble of agreement.

“Human?” The boy asked.

Darsea sent him a smile. “You’re human,” she paused minutely. “Right?” Surely Humans were the odd four limbed creatures who walked on the dry land.

“Well yeah?”

Darsea let out another smile at getting the detail right. “Cool. Then you are my first.”

The boy’s frown deepened. “Your first what?”

“Human, of course! One time I saw a…. Ugh what are those things called.” she brought a dimpled finger to her lip in thought. “um, four limbs, and they use them all to walk. With a tail… smaller than mine, but it wiggles so fast!” she giggled out.

He thought on the question before his eyes lit up. “A dog?”

Darsea clenched her fist in excitement. “Yes! Dogs!! It dove right into the water for a stick! So silly.” She huffed.

The boy seemed deep in thought as he spoke. “Did you say you had a tail?”

Darsea froze, almost dropping below the water until her tail began its steady rhythm again. “Maybe?” she whispered.

“That’s impossible.” The boy challenged.

Darsea’s eyes widened at the denial. “Yuhuh! Look!”

She laid onto her back her arms moving to keep her afloat as she waved her sea blue tail in the air. She wiggled her fin as it glided back beneath the water with a small splash.

The boy was gaping. “You... you have a fish tail.”

Darsea scoffed. “A mermaid’s tail.”

“You’re a mermaid.” He stated, dropping back into a crouch to see her better.

Darsea grinned. “That I am.”

“My first.” He stated with wide eyes.

Darsea fought back a squeal, before she felt her own eyes widen “Oh! But please you can’t tell anyone, my aunt would be so angry, and she’d tell Papa!” She wasn’t sure if Papa would actually be angry, but the way Aunt Millicent always threatened to tell him, she was being extra careful… sort of.

The boy shook his head adamantly. “I won’t, I promise!”

She sent him a small smile. “Thank you…” she trailed off when she realized she didn’t know his name.

“I’m Tony!” he said holding out a hand.

Darsea glanced at his hand, before hesitantly swimming closer. She reached out her own hand to clasp his. “My name is Darsea.”

Darsea giggled as Tony shook their joined hands. Human’s, such a strange species. A slight prick at her side had her jerking away. “Ow, Voorhees! What?”

“Who?”

Darsea sent him a sheepish smile before turning to her friend. He swam pointedly out to sea before returning to her side. Darsea let out a sad sigh. “I have to go.”

Tony looked down at her with a frown. “What why?”

“I may have snuck out?” she admitted. “It was really nice to meet you Tony!”

“Wait!” he called.

Darsea paused mid dive to turn back.

“Will you come back tomorrow?”

Darsea’s eyes lit up with excitement. “I’ll try!” she said before waving goodbye. Turning she dove into the water, remembering to breathe slowly as the sting of ocean water entered her lungs, until it became monotonous. When her breathing returned to normal she grinned happily as she swam back to the Palace. Tony was definitely her favorite human.

The sound of a lilting melody gave her pause as she snuck back inside, she smiled, she knew that voice. She swam upward and around the palace walls, the balcony of her favorite instructor coming into view. She snuck behind a pillar with a giggle. 

The voice continued and Darsea added her own hum to it, her voice twining through her teacher’s melody. The voice sounded entirely amused as it grew closer and Darsea smiled as the mermaid came into view, swimming from her post to greet her.

She wrapped her in a hug before grinning up at her “Giselle!”

“Hello Darsea!” She greeted, before sending her a mock glare. “And what are you doing out of your clam?”

Darsea’s grin dropped “Just a late-night swim around the castle.”

Giselle raised a red-haired brow “Is that so?”

Darsea sent her a nod.

Giselle grinned mischievously “And the colorful skies?”

Darsea’s eyes lit up with unrestrained excitement. “They were beautiful! Loud, but colorful it was amazing.” Darsea froze, “at least,” she corrected. “They would have been, if I’d disobeyed Aunt Millicent’s very, very clear orders to stay in the palace.”

Giselle laughed, “Such a good one you are.”

Darsea smiled proudly. “That I am.”

“Then off to bed with you, I expect to see you bright and early tomorrow.”

Darsea waved to the woman just as a yawn stretched across her face. “Goodnight Giselle.”  

“Goodnight little one.” Giselle returned.

Darsea hurriedly swam up to her window ducking beneath the seal before peaking in. Clear. She dove inside twirling through the water happily before floating down to her clam shell. Her night had been glorious, from the beautiful sky of colors to her meeting with Tony. As she readied for bed she thought on the boy longer. He hadn’t seemed much older than her, maybe, she thought as she snuggled inside her clam, maybe if she saw him again he’d like to be her friend.  Darsea smiled at the thought before sleep claimed her for the night.


	2. Second Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!! How's this for an update day? Thursdays and Sundayss? heh Let's pretend, for awhile at least, that I'm consistent with updates! All mistakes are mine!! Enjoy!

“Darsea! Wake up, Princess!”

She blinked open her eyes, blearily looking around the room. She’d had the nicest dream of the colorful skies and watching them with Voorhees and Tony. She pouted as the remnants of the dream faded.  

She swam from her clam before looking into her mirror, her long brown hair flowing behind her. She took a second to place her jeweled combs on either side of her hair before swimming from her room “I’m up!!” She called back.

Darsea went through her day in a slight daze. She decided, sometime between singing lessons and history, that she would definitely see Tony again tonight. As dinner ended, she looked to her Aunt. Darsea covered her mouth as she faked a yawn. “Aunt Millicent, may I be excused, I’m awfully tired.”

Aunt Millicent looked down at her finished plate before giving her a terse nod “Good night Princess Darsea.”

“Good night!” she returned tucking her chin respectfully, before swimming from the dining hall. The day had seemed to droll on and on, but as she neared her room excitement began to thrum through her. She reminded herself not to speed, she was tired, tired Mer did not speed swim. When she finally reached her darkened room, she laid in her clam. Waiting for her nightly room check. Booma took forever but as a shadow passed by her window it paused minutely before swimming on. Darsea waited a bit longer before swimming to the window, she peaked out looking left then right. She swam from the window making a dive down for the kelp. Keeping her distance as she neared not wanting to get tangled in it, she swam carefully around it, before taking off.

She peaked above the surface her nose still fully submerged as she searched the shore. Her eyes caught on a small figure crouching by the rocks she’d stayed near yesterday. Slowly she swam towards it, Tony’s features becoming more prominent the closer she drew near. She dove back into the water swimming closer, she positioned herself directly beneath where Tony was crouched as he looked into the water. She swam to the surface with a grin. “Hi,” she huffed as her lungs adjusted.

Tony jerked backwards startled as he fell onto his rear, a small yelp slipping past his lips. “Darsea!” he said with a grin. “You came!”

“I told you I’d try,” She reminded. “I had to pretend to go to bed early.”

Tony shrugged. “I just asked Jarvis to bring me, my parents don’t care too much about where I am.”

Darsea frowned at that. “You don’t think they worry about you?”

Tony eyed the rocks at his feet. “Maybe my mom, but Dad just wants to be left alone he’s really busy.”

Darsea understood busy fathers, but she was positive her Papa didn’t mind her company, she hoped. She didn’t mention it though. “So, what do you landers do for fun?”

Tony rolled his eyes at the name. “Landers?”

“You live on land,” She reminded him with a smirk.

“Okay,” He said with a laugh. “I like to build things.”

Darsea’s eyes lit up at that. “You can build stuff?”

Tony nodded reaching behind himself to grab a bag with what Darsea assumed was shoulder straps.

“You built that?”

Tony sent her a questioning look, his hands pausing in their movements.

“The bag,” She clarified.

“My backpack? No mom bought it for me,” he continued to dig through the bag before he pulled out a small claw. “Say hello Butterfingers.”

Darsea’s eyes widened as the claw moved up and down as if to take her in. “Hello Butterfingers,” She greeted.

The claw spun, before going still in Tony’s hand.

She drew her gaze back up to Tony “What is it?”

“Butterfingers is a prototype; his claw is the first part of the robot I’m building.”

“A robot? What’s a robot?”

Tony thought on the question. “A robot is a machine that can be programmed to do actions. Like Butterfingers can pick things up and put them away, well he will… when I finish him.”

Darsea stored the knowledge away for later. “And you can build these robots?”

Tony grinned. “Yeah! Well I mean Butterfingers will be my first robot.”

“That’s amazing, Tony!”

“You think so?” he asked with a small smile.

“Butterfingers can already wave and he’s not even finished yet, so yeah I know so!”

Tony sent her a crooked smile, before putting Butterfingers away.

“So, I was thinking.” Darsea began shyly.

“As people tend to do.” he said with a chuckle, before he stiffened.

Darsea didn’t notice as a laugh bubbled past her lips. “Yeah, they do, but I was hoping, maybe we could… that you’d like to be my friend?” she asked her eyes wide and hopeful.

Tony looked up at that “You... You want me to be your friend?”

Darsea dropped her gaze to the water her fingers taping at the surface “Well, yeah... I mean you probably have lots of friends, I mean who wouldn’t want to be friends with someone who can build things, cause I mean you could build something to bring food to your room so you don’t have to leave your clam… and you could…” Darsea clamped her lips shut, she was babbling, aunt Millicent didn’t like it when she babbled. She hoped it wouldn’t stop Tony from being her friend. She looked up when he didn’t respond thinking the worst, only to find Tony grinning at her.

“I’d like to have a friend.”

Darsea smiled, happily throwing her arms around his back. She hugged him until, slowly, his arms came around to hug her back.

“Uh Darsea, why aren’t you wearing a shirt?” He asked after a moment.

Darsea pulled back to look down at her torso, she was wearing a seashell necklace Papa had given her, but a shirt? “What’s a shirt?”

“Tony?” a voice called.

Darsea dropped back into the water.

“Coming Jarvis!” Tony turned to her as he shouldered his bag. “I have to go, but maybe we can meet here again?”

Darsea nodded. “Tomorrow?”

Tony shook his head with a frown. “How about next Wednesday?”

Darsea sent him a smile. “Okay.” She turned to dive in the water before she paused, “Wait, when’s Wednesday?” she asked turning around only to find Tony gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And How about that? I hope you Enjoyed the update! Look out for another soon, but until then I'd love to hear your thoughts! Your comments and Kudos keep me going so Thank you to those who do, they always make me smile!!!


	3. Finding Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! 1 day late not bad, eh? eh? eh? yeah I forgot, But! Tada! here's the update enjoy!!

She thought on when a Wednesday was her whole swim home. Nearly falling into a panic as she laid in her clam. She was supposed to meet Tony on Wednesday…. She let out a frustrated groan. She’d need to ask someone when Wednesday was, but she couldn’t! Not without them asking her why she wanted to know a Human term. She thumped her head back a few times when an idea sprang to mind. She could look in the Archives.

Her Papa had the largest, underwater archives in all of Atlantis. Darsea swam through the archway, letting the expanse of the palace archives fill her senses. There were painted pictures along the ceiling some even draped down to the floor. She swam up to the large desk in the entry way.

“Hello Priscilla,” Darsea greeted with a smile.

“Princess,” the darker skinned mermaid greeted with a friendly smile, her pink hair floating around her like a halo. “What brings you to the archives today?”

“I.. Um… it’s kind of a secret project,” Darsea began.  

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, is there a map, maybe?” she tried.

Priscilla’s eyes lit up. “You’d like the archive directory.”

Darsea nodded. “yes please.”

“What kind of a secret project is this?” she asked.

Darsea looked up at her with wide eyes. “The secret kind?”

Priscilla laughed before reaching behind her desk. She was still giggling when she handed Darsea the script. “Be sure to return that when you’re done.”

Darsea nodded. “I will.”

“Do you need help reading it?”

Unrolling the scroll, she looked it over, she slowly read through the list of areas. “No thank you, I think I got it. Thanks Priscilla!”

she swam towards an empty table before looking closer at the map. “Greek histories, Norse histories,” Darsea continued to scan the directory before her eyes snagged on something toward the bottom, which would have been the back of the Archive. “Human histories!” she whispered.

She rolled up the scroll with haste before beginning her journey. She passed large pillars and statues that reached all the way up to the ceiling. The human histories section, Darsea was realizing, was a lot farther back then the Directory implied. She was just beginning to doubt its existence when a strange small archway came into view. Small in that compared to the others it could fit maybe two Mer at a time. Strange in that it was on the ceiling.

Darsea huffed out a flurry of bubbles before swimming through it. She was greeted by the mirrory sight that usually signaled the surface of the water. With a frown, she prepared herself for the change in her lungs to adjust her oxygen intake. She coughed as she looked around. This section was lined with cases, strange leather-bound scrolls no, books her mind supplied. These were books. She looked around the area for a way to get around and her eyes snagged on a chair at the water’s edge.

She swam over, before carefully situating herself on it. She looked curiously at the straps peeking out before pushing an arm through each like she’d seen Tony do with his strange bag. A metallic object dangled from one end with a clasp on the other. The two seemed to fit together Darsea decided before pushing them together. They clicked together with a snap. Darsea waved her fin expectantly.

Nothing happened.

“Hmm,” She huffed with a pout. She looked down at the armrest seeming to just notice the strange handle at the end. She pushed at the toggle at its tip letting out a shriek as she was jerked to the side.  “Oh!” Darsea said with a giggle before pushing it forward. The seat went upwards with a swoop, sending her into a peal of laughter at the feeling in her tummy. She pulled the toggle back and the seat dropped, her laughter echoing throughout the above water archive. It jolted at the bottom, and Darsea let out a huff of air.  She let out another giggle before sobering. “Focus Darsea, we have to find Wednesday.” She reminded herself.

She unrolled the Scroll directory in her lap, her eyes skimming through the human sections. “Horology: The Study of Time.” Darsea murmured aloud. It was worth a shot.  She sent her chair in the direction the directory indicated, unable to stop the giggles as the seat moved through the archive. She came to a stop in the section. But most of it was behind her, experimentally she twisted the toggle, the chair extended before turning her around to face the shelves. She looked around at the books with a frown, before the glint of words on their covers caught her attention.

 “Titles, right.”

She skimmed through a few before she settled on The Study of Time. Reading was one of Darsea’s favorite past times, she loved to learn. Anything she found mildly interesting was devoured. The fact that there was a whole section she was unfamiliar with was a thrill. So, she’d start here with Horology.

As she read through her heart picked up as she neared the chapter on Solar Days. After reading a few chapters with a huff she closed the book. She knew how to tell the passage of time, but what or when was Wednesday? She tried not grow frustrated as she looked through more of the books, when her eyes snagged on a word she’d read from one of the other books

“Calendar days.” She read before flipping open the book. A yawn began to stretch across her mouth, before she focused her bleary eyes on the words. She rubbed sleepily at her eyes letting out a startled gasp when the book slid from her hand she fumbled with it slightly before gripping it by the spine the book closing with an audible snap. Carefully she placed it back on the shelf. She would need to come back later. On that note, she reangled her chair before sending it back to the water’s edge. She swam through the circular archway tiredly, another yawn bubbling up. The Archive was mostly empty as she dropped off the directory at the front desk, before heading to bed. Her eyes slipped shut no sooner then she’d laid down in her clam.

After reading further through the books she noted that time was tracked differently in the human world, then it was in the Merworld. Which in short it wasn’t, not really. Time moved slower here, and she’d need a device to keep time of the human world. One of the books mentioned a sundial, but the palace was at the bottom of the sea, she wasn’t even sure they were technically in the same dimension. Papa was crafty that way she knew, so she’d have to make something that would keep time regardless of where she was. she found herself back in the human Histories section. There was an engineering section she’d noticed on the directory, and even though she wasn’t sure if the device she needed to build would still be in the horology section or the engineering section; she planned to find out.

 It was back in horology, Darsea had learned, though she did find a helpful book on watch mechanics, in engineering. Darsea came prepared with her satchel and a blank scroll, she’d read the directives but she wanted a few notes.

She sat back at the vanity in her room staring down at the strange device she’d created. The thin pieces pointing in different directions had been labeled as arms. And each one was supposed to tell her a different thing from the time of day to the year. She’d had to use a little bit of magic, to get it to work. She hoped it would be a fine replacement for what the book called batteries. Eying it Darsea couldn’t help but admire the background, she’d chosen tiny star like dots and at its center was the Pisces constellation, if only because Neptune was the roman equant of Poseidon.  She continued to stare down at her creation, and it continued to do nothing. With a huff, she stuffed it into her satchel. She’d taken to carrying one since her work began in the library it was an over the shoulder bag with netted fibers. It had been a gift she received that had ended up at the back of her armoire.

 She would need another plan, but she’d been so sure! No matter, she’d be late for her water lessons if she didn’t hurry.

The sound of trumpets blaring startled her from sleep as she jolted from her clam shell. She looked around confused before her mind caught up with her. She swam to the window, to watch the welcoming of Poseidon just as he began his entrance into the palace. She cheered excitedly, haphazardly placing her jeweled combs in her hair before swimming from the room, the halls were bustling and Darsea dodged and ducked as she weaved her way through it, only one thing on her mind. She passed the grand entry way to the throne room releasing a shrill shriek. Poseidon looked up with a smile.

“Starfish!” he called.

“Papa!” she giggled, darting into his arms. His long beard tickled at her cheeks as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’ve missed you!”

“And I you Darsea.” He sent her a knowing look. “What adventures have you been on in my absence?”

Darsea’s eyes widened, she’d known her Papa knew all of the happenings in the ocean, but… “Are you mad at me?”

He sent her a frown as he settled her on his lap. “About your adventures? Olympus no, how else will you learn the ways of the world?”

Darsea smiled, before her eyes lit up with excitement “Actually Papa,” she began digging through her satchel for her device. She handed it over to him hesitantly. “I made it to tell time, but it doesn’t work?”

Poseidon picked it up carefully, “You made this?”

Darsea studied the look on his face with trepidation, he didn’t seem angry. “I, Yes Papa, I used the books in the archive, I had to use a little bit of magic to power it but,” Darsea shrugged. “It won’t move.”

Poseidon turned the device over in his hand a small smile forming as he noticed the constellation at its center. “What were you doing while you were making it, little siren?”

Darsea shrugged. “I used a flat head, well sort of, we didn’t really have one so I used one of the smaller knives from the kitchen, don’t tell chef Bailey.”

Poseidon grinned. “I won’t. However, I meant what were you doing while you built it.”

Darsea thought on the answer reclaiming her device in her small hands, “Hmmm.. I don’t… Hmmm”

Poseidon seemed to be fighting back laughter and Darsea sent him a small glare. “what?”

“Did you, by any chance, hum?”

“I mean maybe? I don’t really know when I do it, and I try to stop like aunt Millicent said to but I don’t really know when I’m doing it.”

Poseidon frowned at that and for a second Darsea thought he was upset with her before the expression cleared. “If you are to continue to hang around your human, you must be careful, the song of a siren can be dangerous to them.”

Darsea’s eyes widened with fear. “I don’t want to hurt Tony, he’s my friend.”

Poseidon hummed thoughtfully. “Then I suppose your lessons on control with Giselle will be all the more important.”

Darsea sent him a nod.

“Alright then give it a go.” He huffed.

Darsea eyed the device before humming the song she’d taken to while she worked. The song didn’t have words, or maybe it did but she’d long forgotten them. A quiet ticking drew her gaze and she watched as the smallest hand began its rounds around her device. As it finished its first round the second hand began to tick. Darsea giggled excitedly watching as Pisces began to shimmer as if swimming through the sea of stars.

“It works!” she studied the position, a gasp slipping past her lips a she calculated the human dates. “Tomorrow’s Wednesday!” Another gasp. “Tomorrow’s Wednesday!”

“Then it seems you’ve solved your puzzle just in time. Come, have breakfast with me I’d love to hear about the rest of your adventures.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, What did you think? I'm trying my hand at world building on a small scale and this was the end result! Comments and Kudos make the fics go round!!! Thanks for stopping by!


	4. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back on track!! the question though, is for how long? lol Enjoy the update!! Editing is hard so be gentle with me!!!

Darsea swam quickly through the currents bypassing a school of fish as she went. She was running a little late after practice with Giselle. But hopefully Tony would still be waiting for her. She broke through the surface without hesitation, searching the shoreline. Her eyes brightened at a figure sitting near she and Tony’s meet up spot. But his hunched over figure gave her pause, was he hurt? Panic flared inside her as she rushed over. “Tony?” she called.

Glassy brown eyes met her own and Darsea eyed him curiously, she read a book on human mannerism, he was taking heavy breaths, and his eyes were red. “Are you crying?” she tried.

Tony shook his head. “Stark Men don’t cry.”

Darsea huffed at that. “My books say crying is a natural thing for humans to do, it clears the tear ducts and it’s a positive way for them to release pent up emotion. It can be used to display elation, sadness, anger and ….” Darsea aloud her rambling to trail off. “What’s the matter?”

Tony kicked off his shoes, rolling up his pants as he dropped them into the water. Darsea leaned on the edge beside him.

“I finished building Butterfingers.”

Darsea smiled at that, Tony was so smart she knew he’d do it. “That’s amazing!”

He sent her a wavering smile. “I wanted to show my dad, but he must have been real busy cause he got mad and started yelling.” Tony squeezed his eyes shut as he clenched his fist in the pebbles.

Noticing the movement Darsea reached a hand out to place it over his, drawing his attention back to her. “Then what happened?”

“He broke him, threw him on the ground and--” Tony broke off with a choked sob.

“Oh Tony,” Darsea murmured pulling herself fully out of the water. Tony watched as she maneuvered herself into a kneeling position beside him. Pebbles scraped against her scales, not uncomfortably but she ignored the feeling as she held her arms open.

Finally, the tears fell from his eyes as he tucked himself into the embrace. She held him tight as he cried rubbing his back soothingly. She hummed her song for him as she did, only letting a little bit of its power out to soothe him.

Slowly he drew back scrubbing furiously at his eyes.

“Don’t do that,” She huffed pulling his arms down.

Tony ducked his head, “Dad says I’m not supposed to cry.”

Darsea clasped their hands with a smirk. “I won’t tell if you won’t.”

Tony released a small giggle.

She though on Tony’s predicament. “Do you think you can fix him?”

Tony looked up at her curiously.

“Butterfingers, can you fix him?” She clarified.

Tony thought on it before nodding. “I think so.”

“Good because I still want to see him fully finished.”

Tony smile happily at her, and she returned it. A flicker of stars drew her attention and she gasped before pulling her satchel around.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“My bag, I wanted to show you something.”

Tony waited as she dug through the bag.

“I didn’t know when Wednesday was, so I had to do a lot of research to figure it out.”

Tony’s eyes widened. “I should have told you, I’m sorry!”

“Don’t be, I found all these books and I built this to help me keep time.” She grinned triumphantly as she held it out for him.

Tony took it carefully looking over the device with wide eyes. “It’s almost like a pocket watch but that’s a lot of hands.”

Darsea nodded. “The small one is seconds and then the next one is minutes, it goes all the way up to the year.”

“That’s amazing, are those stars?” he asked.

“It’s the Pisces constellation,” She stated proudly.

“Because it’s the fish? Wouldn’t you want Aquarius?” he asked.

Darsea shook her head with a smile. “Nope, Aquarius is the air sign, Pisces is for water and Neptune. I chose it for my Papa.”

Tony frowned at that. “What’s your Papa have to do with that?”

“Poseidon is the equivalent of Neptune in Roman histories which means they’re both under the water sign Pisces.”

“Poseidon?” he asked, dubiously

Darsea frowned. “Humans still study Greek histories, don’t they? There’s King Zeus ruler of the skies, King Hades ruler of the underworld, and my papa King Poseidon ruler of the sea.”

Tony shook himself from his stupor. “We do, study Greek Mythology for that matter, I’ve read books on the Greek gods, I just hadn’t realized they were real.”

Darsea giggled at that. “of course they’re real.”

“Does that make you a God… Goddess?”

Darsea thought on it, “Maybe a Demi Goddess, most of the Mer in the Palace call me Princess though.”

Tony let out a heavy breath. “You’re a princess.”

Darsea nodded hesitantly. A lot of the other Mer her age didn’t feel comfortable enough to be around her, it was one of the reasons she found her solace in the archives. Maybe she shouldn’t have told Tony. “Do you not want to be my friend anymore?”

“What why?” he asked startled.

“The other guppies don’t like to play with me either.”

“You don’t have any friends in the palace?”

“Do adults count? Because there’s my instructors, and the archive keeper and well… that’s really it..”

“And me,” Tony reminded her. “You’ll always be my friend.”

Darsea smiled happily, throwing her arms around Tony as she hugged him again. “Thank you, Tony.”

“Your welcome Darse.”

“Darse?” She asked, puzzled.

“It’s a nickname,” He explained.

“I like it.” she said with a grin.

“And for that matter so is Tony,” he admitted.

Darsea frowned. “I thought that was your name?”

“Tony is a nickname for Anthony.”

Darsea nodded at the admission adjusting her position so that she was sitting with her arms wrapped around her tail, she pulled it in tight to her chest so she could rest her head, “Tell me more?”

Tony smiled, excitedly telling her about his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but sweet! I think! I actually liked howard as a character in Cap TFA and in the Agent carter Series. but man did he hurt my baby, but Darsea is here to make it better! I hope you liked the update, I'd love to hear your thoughts!!!


	5. Growing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update and I'm on schedule??!!! Please, Please Hold your applause!!! lol I hope every ones week went well!!! Also !,000 Hits?!!! Either your guys like it or you're accidentally clicking the link??!!! Hahah Thank you so much!!! Hopefully it means you're enjoying this story as much as I did please enjoy the update!!!! All mistakes are courtesy of me!!!

Darsea waited at the edge of the land thinking of she and Tony’s friendship. He was her best friend for all intense purposes and she hoped they’d continue that way forever.

 The crunch of footsteps on pebbles drew her attention, she watched her friend come into to view. He’d grown over the years, he was shaping into a man, just as Darsea grew albeit a bit slower. Tony helped her onto the edge of the land before sitting down beside her.

“You really should wear a shirt,” He started

Darsea chuckled, “Does my bare chest offend your human sensibilities?”

“Shut up,” He huffed, even as a slight blush colored his cheeks.

“You’re adorable,” She giggled holding out her hand expectantly.

Tony tossed her his spare shirt, laughing as it hit her in the face. “Am not.”

Darsea shrugged on the familiar shirt. At first, she’d been confused by his offering but it was comfortable and it smelled like him so she didn’t mind.

Tony looked out at the ocean a hand coming up to run through his short hair. “I’m going off to college soon.”

Darsea grinned, he’d told her about how he’d be one of the youngest humans to attend a university and she couldn’t be prouder. “I’m so happy for you.”

Tony sent her a nervous smile. “I don’t know when I can come to visit you here.”

Darsea wrinkled her nose. “Can I visit you there?”

Tony looked at her surprised and she laughed. “You said it was in Massachusetts? That’s closer to the Sea, it might actually be easier to reach. We can find a new spot there.” She stated adamantly.

Tony pulled her into a hug, startling her slightly. She usually initiated their hugs, only on the rare occasion Tony would, he must have been worked up over the situation. “Did you think I wouldn’t find you?”

“I don’t know how it works!” he huffed.

Darsea giggled reaching into her bag. “You can find us a spot and then,” she pulled out a stone. “Drop this into the water. I’ll find it where ever you are.”

Tony eyed the stone, before slipping it into his pocket. “Whatever you say, sea witch.”

Darsea let out a squawk. “I am not a sea witch just because I can do magic.”

“Magic is just science that hasn’t been explained yet.”

“Science is just science that can’t be explained yet,” She mocked.

He rolled his eyes fondly. “You’re ridiculous.”

“I think you mean hilarious,” She stated with a smirk.

They sat in a comfortable silence Darsea floating her tail along the current. “When do you leave?”

Tony grinned unabashedly. “In two days.”

Darsea smacked his arm. “And you’re just telling me now! Ass.”

Tony pouted. “I thought I was saying goodbye, I’m no good at those.”

“First of all, your Starkness, it was never goodbye and you would have known that sooner if you’d have just talked to me.” she sent him a soft smile as she grabbed his hand. “There’s nowhere you could go that I wouldn’t find you.”

Tony side eyed her. “That was oddly threatening.”

Darsea laughed leaning against his shoulder. “It’s true though. I love you Tony.”

He sent her a smile. “I love you too Darsea.”

Darsea was getting nervous as she sat in the palace, either Tony hadn’t placed the Stone yet or it wasn’t working. She figured it was the former but with how long he was taking she was drawing conclusions. A large hand clasped her shoulder and she startled, looking up from her map of the land.

“You worry too much,” Her father chided.

“I worry just enough,” She returned.

“You’re human is fine, he is being introduced to new freedoms, give him time.”

Darsea let her head drop to the table in exasperation.

“You could always return to your sparing lesson with Booma.” He reminded her.

Darsea winced, she could still feel a slight ache in her back. “I could….”

“Good then, off you go!” he said with a deep chuckle.

Darsea pouted before rolling up her map. She slid it into her a satchel before swimming off to the training area.

She was sore, everywhere as she fell into her clam. Her muscles aching as she relaxed. Her eyes were just starting to close when she felt it. She sat up quickly only to groan at the twinge in her back.

“Tony!” she grinned, before grabbing her satchel.

She quickly swam from her window, following the pull of her stone as it led her to her Best Friend. She ignored the twinges of pain as she swam, the pull was growing stronger and she dove towards it. Her pink stone lay atop a bed of coral, and she grabbed it before swimming to the surface. Tony stood at the edge, and he grinned when he saw her. He lifted her from the water and she clutched him tight as he hugged her.

“What took you so long?” she huffed.

“This place is no joke, I barely finished unpacking before I had my first exam.” He gently sat her back in the water, and she finally noticed his swimming suit.

“Are you coming in the water?” she asked excitedly.

He hesitated in pulling off his shirt “Is it cold?”

Darsea shrugged. “Feels warm to me.”

“Last time you said that I almost got hypothermia.” He reminded her.

Darsea puffed out her cheeks. “I didn’t know your body temperature was only at 98”

Tony laughed.

“You almost died! I was so scared!” she reminded him.

Tony slipped into the water, with a grin. “You were worried about me Darse?”

Darsea fought down a blush before crossing her arms over her chest. “So, what if I was. It’s not like you worry about yourself.”

“You do enough of that for the both of us.” He chuckled. “It’s actually pretty warm in here.”

She rolled her eyes “Ass.”

“You love it.”

Darsea chuckled, before pushing off with her tail. Tony’s eyes widened as she pushed him under water by his shoulders. She dropped down in front of him, to find him glaring. Laughter bubbled out of her and it softened. She grabbed his hand before swimming them around. He gently squeezed her hand when he needed to breathe and she pulled them back to the surface.

He pulled in a breath of air, moving to sit on a lowered rock.

“How’s college?” she asked.

Tony looked up at the expanse of the cave. “It’s alright, nice to be away from Howard, but I miss my mom and Jarvis.”

Darsea nodded at that. “Your classes?”

“I’m taking a lot of advanced courses hopefully I’ll be out in four years.”

Darsea sniffled dramatically. “My little boys growing up.”

He rolled his eyes.

She sighed dramatically. “He’ll be off to the rule the world in no time.”

Tony narrowed his eyes at her. “I don’t want to rule the world, you wicked sea witch.”

“Such compliments from his Starkness,” She swooned.

Tony huffed out a laugh that echoed around the cave.

“Maniacal laughter I’m so proud.” She huffed. 

Tony’s brown eyes danced with mirth. “Why do you assume I’ll be a villain?”

“Why do you call me wicked?” she challenged

Tony sent her a grin. “Only one so wicked as you, could torture my soul the way you do.”

Darsea sent him a curious look with a laugh. “I torture you?”

“You never wear a shirt,” He reminded her.

“I don’t have any! We don’t wear them!” she shrieked.

Tony shook his head solemnly as he slipped back into the water. He put an arm around her waist before turning so he could push her against the wall of rock.

Darsea’s eyes widened as she realized she was pinned, she sent him a mock glare.

Tony pretended not to notice. “You call me such mean names, but then you tell me you love me.”

She sent him an unimpressed look trying to quiet the patter of her heart. “I do love you, ass.”

He chuckled again. “Even now, as I want to kiss you, you call me such rude names.”

Darsea gasped, “You want to kiss me?”

He raised an eyebrow.

Darsea wrapped her arms around the back of his neck “Then what are you waiting for?”

His eyes lit up as he moved closer to her, slowly he pressed a kiss to her lips. Darsea could feel her face heat up, even has her eyes closed and she pulled him closer.

They were both a bit breathless when he pulled back. Darsea covered her face in his shoulder, and he frowned. “Was that okay?”

She fought valiantly at the pounding in her chest, she’d just kissed her best friend, her only friend really and she’d liked it. His lips had been so soft against hers.

“Darsea? Talk to me.” he sounded worried.

She shook her head.

“Shit Darse, I won’t do it again if you don’t want I was just, I’ve been thinking about it a lot, and…”

He was babbling and she fought down a giggle at the habit he’d picked up from her, he always seemed so sure these days, she was glad to know he hadn’t changed much. Biting her lip nervously she pulled back to look at him.

Immediately his murmurings stopped “Your face is red.”

She covered her face in her hands-on instinct. God, he was unbearable, she couldn’t help it!

“You liked it.” he guessed.

Darsea didn’t remove her hands only nodding her head. She felt Tony turn them again, before he pulled himself from the water, and then she felt herself being lifted. She let out a squeak as he settled her in his lap. She tucked her head beneath his chin, as she dropped her hands to her lap. He tangled his fingers in her hair at the back of her head gently tugging it back, she let her head fall back to look up at him.

He smiled down at her “You’re so beautiful Darsea.”

Darsea’s blush seemed to deepen. “You horrible, evil man. When did you become such a charmer?”

Tony laughed, and she found herself smiling. “It’s in my DNA.”

“Hmm, I guess I’ll have to step my game up.” She huffed her hands coming up to grip the sides of his face.

He raised a brow in question but Darsea ignored it in favor of kissing him again. Tony smiled against her lips before kissing her back, it was a little awkward as their teeth clashed, but they found their rhythm as they experimented with pressure and tongues.

Darsea had been unable to stop grinning her whole swim home, she buried her face in her pillow with a squeal as bubbles of excitement roiled through her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And There! A bit of a time skip, I'm thinking Tony's about fifteen? Darcy is technically the same age in human years, but time is going to run a bit slower in Atlantis... anyway.... heh What did you think? I will admit that this isn't going to be all fluff, for those of ya'll who've read my other fics i like a little bit of drama every now and again.


	6. A Drop In The Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so late update!!! I went on vacation and had every intention of updating. But as ya'll can see, that did not happen. But here!!!! Longer chapter Enjoy!!!

Four years came and went, and Darsea and Tony had only grown closer. She sat on a rock as Tony paced.

“You should really be at your graduation,” She chided. “It’s a milestone Tony and you’ve earned it!”

he paused in his next step. “Mom and Howard can’t make it, you can’t go.”

Darsea felt a twinge of sadness at that. “You said Rhodey would be there.”

Tony ran a hand through is hair. “He got recruited.”

Darsea frowned. “Recruited for what?”

“The air force, he had to leave yesterday.”

“There’s no hope of convincing you then?”

He shook his head.

Darsea drew her tail into her arms resting her chin on it. “Tell me about all your degrees again?”

“You know them.” he huffed.

“Yeah but, I’m so proud of you! Go on!” she urged. Tony sat below her on a lower rock leaning back to rest his head in her lap. She immediately began to massage his scalp.

“Well there’s the Doctorate in engineering.” He started.

******************

Darsea sat through her lesson with minimal grumbles, nearly torpedoing away when it finished. She was just heading to her chambers when she felt the pull of one of her Stones. Odd. It was coming from Tony’s home in New York. She could have sworn he was moving to Malibu. She swam for it nearly breathless by the time she arrived, Tony sat at their old meeting spot, with red rimmed eyes.

“Tony? What’s wrong?” she asked pulling herself onto the shore.

He pulled out a bottle taking a long pull from its contents.

Darsea frowned “Is that alcohol?”

“They’re gone,” He breathed

“Who’s gone?” she pushed.

Tony’s blinked back the tears threatening to fall “My Dad, my mom… Jarvis”

Darsea’s eyes widened and she pulled the bottle from his grasp before situating herself in his lap. Immediately his arms pulled her closer and he pressed his face into her neck. She could feel the trickle of tears as they slipped down her neck.

She rubbed at his back soothingly. “I’m so sorry Tony.”

“I’m nineteen so technically not an orphan but, just the same.”

She heard the unspoken word, “You’re not alone Tony, never alone.”

“Kind of feels that way.” He breathed.

Darsea let out a solemn sigh, she’d wondered how he felt about their disposition. She wasn’t able to come on land just yet, but she tried to come whenever he came to the sea. Maybe she wasn’t enough. She felt something smooth slip from her eyes and she watched confused as it dropped into her lap, another fell and another and she caught them both in her waiting palm. Pearls. They seemed to slip pass her eyes like tears and with a start she realized she was crying. Her heart hurt. “I’m sorry.” She sniffled.

Tony looked down at that, his eyes widening as he took her in. Another pearl slipped from her eye. “No, I didn’t mean. I’m sorry Darsea it’s not your fault.”

“It is though! I can’t be with you as often as I want to. And I thought maybe it was enough but you’re hurting Tony and now this!”

Tony pulled her into a tighter hug. “You are enough Darsea, always. I just meant in my world, where people expect me to take up the mantle of a man who hated me. They all want things from me, weapons, supplies. Howard left me his company, and I don’t even know if I want it.”

Darsea blinked away another pearl with a nod. “You said Howard’s business partner will still be around.”

“Yeah Obie agreed to take on the company until I’m ready.”

“Then take your time, I’ll be here when you need me.” she offered rubbing gently at his chest. She felt him take a shuddering breath, before burying his face in her hair. She stayed silent, offering comfort to her grieving friend. She hated that he was going through so much so soon after graduating. He’d had plans, and they seemed to be falling apart around him. She knew he’d pick himself up soon, Howard’s teaching seemed to have stuck in regards to him being emotionally stunted even if he did occasionally allow himself to fall apart in front of her. Those times were few but she was glad he still trusted her enough to do so.

Eventually Tony pulled back with a forced smile, she knew he needed the last push so she sent him a bright smile before pressing a kiss to his cheek. She curled into his chest, as she began to hum to him and Tony further relaxed against her as she lent him strength the only way she really knew how.

Leaving was hard, she watched him go with a deep sorrow settling in her chest as he disappeared beyond the shore. She stayed a moment longer before swimming away unaware that she was being watched.

**************************************************

Poseidon was returning to Olympus to meet with Zeus and she hugged her father tight.

“I’ll miss you Papa.”

He sent her a smile before pressing a kiss to her forehead. She watched him go before turning to leave, but a look from aunt Millicent gave her pause. The woman motioned her over and with a forced smile she approached.

“Princess I think it’s time we had a talk.”

Darsea frowned. “About what?”

Aunt Millicent let out a chuckle. “You’re future.”

“Why?”

“You’re a Princess, surely you intend to take up your duties.”

Darsea thought on it, was aunt Millicent implying she wanted Darsea to take up her father’s duties while he was gone? That usually fell to her. “I already train with the generals, and my lessons with Giselle and the other instructors are going well?”

The woman seemed to hold back an eyeroll. “I mean your betrothal.”

Marriage? She’d hoped in the long run it would be with Tony, once she was able to form legs but…Aunt Millicent had a strange glint in her eyes.

“My betrothal to whom, exactly?” she asked hesitantly

“Lord Parthenon of course.”

Darsea frowned, Lord Parthenon was a son of Athena. “Since when?”

“I made the arrangement myself not too long ago.”

Darsea shook her head. “Does my father know about this?”

“I’m sure he’ll be more than happy with the arrangement,” She returned off handedly

“No, I won’t do it, I’m sorry Aunt Millicent but I can’t.”

Millicent let out a snort. “Of course, you can, surely you don’t intend to stay with that human.”

Darsea sent her a glare. “And what do you know of him?”

Millicent scoffed. “Please Princess, did you think I didn’t know?”

“And yet you presumed that I’d be willing to marry someone else?” she asked appalled, coming to a stop. She looked around confused at their location, she’d followed Millicent unknowingly closer to the dungeon.

“Of course not,” She stated with a grin.

Darsea eyed her with confusion when shackles clamped around her wrist. Darsea struggled against them. “What is this?”

A large creature pulled at the end of the chain tugging her farther into the dungeons.

“Release me!” she ordered

“I’m sorry Darsea, I’m afraid I can’t. Not until you agree to the arrangement.”

Darsea held back a curse. “Never.”

“We’ll see, after I do away with your human of course.”

 Darsea snarled as she was thrown into a corner. She rushed forward just as bars slammed down to contain her. “You touch him and I’ll kill you.”

Millicent’s laugh echoed around them as she swam away.

“Millicent! Don’t!!!” she called, panic bubbling up inside her. “Please, why are you doing this? Aunt Millicent!!” 

Darsea didn’t know how long she stayed trapped in the cell when the pull of one of her stones drew her from her haze. “Tony,” She whimpered.

A figure drew near her and Darsea felt hope shine before it dimmed as Aunt Millicent came into view. “I believe your human is calling for you. Last chance to do the right thing?”

Darsea let out a dark chuckle, “If you touch him Millicent I will kill you.”

“Such threatening words from a chained down princess. I’ll take that as a no then. Oh well,” She huffed before leaving.

Darsea pulled at her chains wincing as they rubbed the raw skin on her wrist. She took a calming breath, she was smarter than this. She could get out. She eyed the cuffs noticing a hole for a key. Her eyes widened and she reached into her hair for one of her combs, carefully she began the task of picking the lock, she’d read about a locks mechanics in one of her books.

The lock unlatched with a satisfying click and she swam to the bars pulling at them uselessly. She let out a frustrated growl as the stone continued to call to her. She turned to the back wall.

“I am the fucking Daughter of Poseidon!” she growled, her blue eyes glowing furiously.

Water began to swirl in front of her and she let it build up into a contained tsunami. She let out a rattled breath as she sent it toward the wall. As soon as it touched the wall it tore through it with a ground shaking rumble. The path became clear as her tsunami faded and she realized she was at the back of the Palace. Without hesitation, she took off towards the pull hoping she wasn’t too far behind Millicent.

A siren song reached her and she swam to the surface searching around for the source and its victim. On the shore, she could see Tony leaning towards the water, Millicent gradually pulling him in.

Darsea growled as she surged forward, Millicent pulled him in and Darsea watched in horror as she began to pull him deeper. “Tony!” she called.

His head whipped towards the sound, and she could see confusion marring his handsome features, she reached out to him just as Millicent grabbed his ankle and pulled him further down.

“No!” she breathed.

He’d either drown or Millicent would pull him far enough down to crush his skull, neither of those options appealed to her. She pushed herself faster using the water around her to propel her forward. She caught up just as Tony’s eyes began to slip closed. She grabbed his wrist, pulling herself closer to get a grip around his waist.

Millicent snarled up at her and Darsea hit her with a pulse of water.

It pushed her down into ocean and Darsea hesitated to go after her. Tony needed air.

 She propelled them to the surface and she ignored the sting of pure oxygen in favor of pushing Tony out of the water, she pulled herself up after him, before hovering over him. She panicked slightly at the blue tint to his lips before she searched her knowledge of Humans. She needed to clear his air ways. She placed a hand over his mouth, forcing herself to focus on the water filling his lungs. She inched it out at a steady pace until it began to bubble past his lips. She threw it unceremoniously as he continued to lay their motionlessly.

He needed air. She breathed in a gulp before pushing her mouth to his, pinching his nose the way she’d seen in the book. She let it out in a huff before inhaling and repeating the motion.

She prayed she wasn’t too late just as he came to with a cough.

“Tony!” She cried as he jolted upright.

She wrapped her arms around him and he sat as if in a daze.

Another cough drew her attention to the shore line as Millicent came into view.

“You’re too late princess,” She cackled.

The wind began to whip around them as a loud crack sounded in the sky. A large form was descending upon them and Darsea watched as Millicent’s eyes went wide with horror.

“Your majesty please, I was only doing what was--” she cut off as Poseidon’s hand clamped around her throat before dragging her into the sea, a large wave forming as they went. Darsea was quick to shield Tony from the onslaught.

He laid back as it ended and Darsea found his eyes still slightly dazed. “Tony? Are you okay?”

“I feel strange,” He groaned.

Darsea’s pulse quickened “Strange how?”

“Such a sad song,” He whispered.

Darsea’s eyes widened at that. “What song? What did she say to you?”

He looked towards the water. “I don’t want to forget Darsea.”

Darsea shook her head. No. he couldn’t. “The forgotten song, she sang it to you?”

“You were in the water and then it, wasn’t you?” He let out another groan. “What’s happening to me?”

It was working fast, The forgotten song was outlawed because it had the potential to erase a humans memory and it seemed Millicent had used it to erase her from Tony’s. Darsea felt the push of pearls from her eyes as she wept. He was going to forget her, she could feel her heart breaking.  She cupped his cheek forcing him to look into her eyes.

 “I love you so much Tony,” She pulled a jeweled comb from her hair. “I can’t stop this.”

“I don’t want to forget her. You,” he corrected.

She pushed the comb into his hand folding his fingers around them before placing their hands to his heart. “Then keep me here?” she sniffed.

His other hand came up to grasp their hands. “I will.”

A sobbed wrecked her frame and she pressed a kiss to his lips before she hummed her song. Tony smiled as he hummed it with her his eyes sliding shut.

“Tony?” A voice called.

Darsea startled at the noise as someone approached, she hesitated momentarily to press another kiss to his cheek before she slipped back into the water, just as a dark-skinned man came into view.

“Tony? Tony!” he called.

Darsea peaked out from behind the rock as the man pressed two fingers to Tony’s throat. He seemed to relax minutely before looking around the area, she ducked back out of sight.

Diving into the water, she hoped that had been Rhodey. Tony had mentioned him a few times. She prayed he would take care of him as she swam away.

Poseidon was waiting for her in the throne room and she didn’t hesitate to bury herself in his arms. “It hurts papa.”

“Does your human live?” he asked.

Darsea nodded her head. “Millicent sang him the Forgotten song, why would she do that to him? To me?”

“She claimed it to be for the greater good of the sea.”

“How?!” Darsea gasped out around an angry sob.

“She was corrupted, I apologize for not seeing it sooner.”

“She locked me in the dungeons!” Darsea huffed.

Poseidon placed a hand over her wrist where the skin was still red. Immediately the marks healed. “She has perished for her wrong doings.”

Darsea nodded at that as she stayed silent. “Will he truly never remember me?”

“No daughter of mine is so easily forgotten. The song can erase memories, Starfish, but it can’t erase feelings. His human heart will long for you.”

Darsea smiled sadly, a blessing and a curse then. To long for a love that you can’t remember. “When I get my legs, I will find him.”

“You will?” he asked with a grin.

“I’ll fix this,” She swore. She had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how i said I like drama.. heheh. Surprise? In my defense I did say MOSTLY fluff. I do hope you enjoyed the update, I'd love to hear your thoughts!!


	7. To Walk on the Shore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm not doing this on purpose. Like I'll wake up and be like today is Update Day!!!!  
> *one day later*  
> Oh shit.  
> But here is the next chapter, it does start to move a bit faster just a heads up!!! Watch out for those mistakes, they're a kicker.

_“I’ll fix this.” She swore._

She threw herself into her studies and her training to pass the time. Building up her magic, because she’d been entirely too limited in her abilities against Millicent and Tony had suffered because of it. Not again.

It all took much longer then she’d liked. As her twenty second birthday came around she slowly began to practice transitioning to legs. It was painful before and even after she changed back. She’d ended up clam ridden for a month after her first time.

Walking on legs, she learned, felt like walking on coral, but she forced herself to learn. Pushing herself in the confines of the human section of the archives. She’d never been able to walk on its stone floors, the mechanical chair being her only way around; she preferred the chair. 

She let out a frustrated cry as she tripped over her own foot, collapsing on the ground in a heap. She fell, a lot. And it was the most agonizing thing, she had been prided on being graceful with her tail, but with legs she wasn’t sure she had any pride left. She reached out a hand to grab a random book from the bottom shelf. The tragedy of Hamlet, Prince of Denmark. Darsea frowned at the title she’d been meaning to read this one, what better time than now to distract from her own tragedy.

*********

Darsea eyed the shore wearily it had changed so much. There was a strange boardwalk where there had only been sand, it was crowded with humans. Father had said a swimsuit would not be out of place, he’d done his best to update her on human fashions. But she hadn’t been to the surface in fifteen years and she’d never actually left the shoreline and… she was procrastinating. She swam to an empty area, as she transitioned. It was only slightly uncomfortable where it had once been agonizingly painful. She clumsily pulled on the one-piece suit from her satchel. She stuffed as much as she could into the bag. Going as far as to have it enchanted to be bottomless. She’d been urged to take from their trove, she’d wondered what all the treasures were for, apparently humans had a complex barter system. She pushed herself to her feet before going for casual as she walked from the water. Only a few humans seemed to startle before returning to their business for which she was thankful. She didn’t need an audience. She studied the humans, some wearing strange goggles over their eyes as they laid in the sun. Sunglasses her mind corrected. Some were wearing dresses, or shirts and shorts. Darsea dug through her bag for her own slipping into a pale blue dress. Something was missing. She subtly looked over a nearby woman, giving her a once over when her eyes snagged on her feet.

“Shoes!” she blurted, digging through her bag. Darsea didn’t notice the startled look the woman sent her. She slipped on her flat shoes before trudging farther away from the beach. She spared the sea an over the shoulder glance before walking away.

Darsea soon realized she had no idea where she was going, and though she’d been preparing she was already growing tired

 “Gravity sucks.” She huffed.

Laughter and music floated to her along the pavement and curious she followed the sound. She came to a stop outside of what was labeled as a bar. With a shrug, she went inside. It was dim inside even thought there were plenty of windows. She came in hesitantly looking around at the groups of people. Most of the tables were full but she found one off to the side with a lone woman sitting inside.

Darsea made her way over, “Do you mind if I sit here?”

The woman let out a grunt without looking up from her papers and Darsea took that as the go ahead as she plopped into a seat. She let out a sigh as the pain lessened in her feet, grumpily she pulled her knees to her chest; her hands coming around to rub at her feet. “Fragile things they are.”

Another grunt.

Darsea frowned before looking around at the many rectangular screens around the room. Televisions her mind supplied. Her eyes flickered between them unsure of which to focus on when a woman approached.

“You ladies going to order something?” she asked.

Across from her the woman startled, looking from Darsea to the woman in front of them as if unsure how she’d gotten there. “Um what?”

“Are you going to order something? you’ve been her for two hours.” She huffed.

Her eyes widened, “I’ll take a coke and some wings?”

The woman wrote that down before turning to Darsea. “And you?”

Darsea turned a panicked gaze to the woman sending her a silent plea for help and she frowned. “She’ll have the same.”

The woman walked away without another word.

“I don’t mean to be rude but, who are you?”

Darsea sent the woman a smile “I’m Darcy.”

“Darcy…” the woman trailed.

Her eyes widened, she’d forgotten a last name! She looked outside the bars window before her eyes caught on a large vehicle with the picture of a smiling man plastered to its side. Lewis Mechanical services. “Lewis? Darcy Lewis.” She offered.

The woman nodded. “I’m Jane, Jane Foster.”

“It’s nice to meet you Jane.” She said with a smile

Jane nodded. “Again, not to be rude but what are you doing here?”

Darsea’s eyes widened, was her intent obvious? Was it clear she didn’t belong here? “Um?”

“At my table.” Jane clarified.

Oh. Darsea relaxed. “You said I could sit here.”

Jane sent her a dubious look “I did?”

“You did.”

Jane nodded before looking back down at her papers, she quickly became engrossed in a way Darsea was familiar with and she turned her gaze back to the televisions. A man in a suit stood on the screen with a bustling crowd behind him, they were holding up signs that Darsea couldn’t seem to make out. ‘I’ she knew but with the image of a heart after, was it some kind of code language. Words appeared at the bottom of the screen and she struggled to keep up with them as the man’s lips moved. Why couldn’t she hear him?

“what wrong with the Television.” She asked, the word foreign on her lips.

Jane looked up, “They mute them, there’s too many to play them all at once, that’s why the subtitles are on.”

Darsea nodded at the explanation watching as more subtitles appeared on the screen. Behind them the crowd began to jump up and down, and she watched as a door to a building opened. People with large devices surrounded the man and he waved with a smirk. Seemingly oblivious to the mass. He opened the door to a silver colored vehicle slipping off his glasses to send a wink to the crowd before he slid inside.

 Darsea gasped. “Tony!”

Jane looked up with a frown, before following her gaze to the TV. She released a snort.

Darsea turned the woman. “Quick read the subtitles what do they say, Jane!!”

Jane looked up. “oh um…. Months after declaring himself Iron Man, Billionaire, Genius, Tony Stark overturned his company to his previous assistant turned Girlfriend, labeling her as the new CEO of Stark Industries. Reports of have come in of yesterday’s incident at the Stark Expo. Are you even listening anymore?”

Darsea blinked at the woman slowly, “Did you say Girlfriend?”

Jane nodded slowly. “Stark and Pepper Potts have been dating for a few months now, everyone knows that.”

Darsea felt a pang in her chest. “Do you think he loves her?”

Jane shrugged. “Who’s to say? For a while there he was known as a playboy and really that was only two months ago, Pepper must have done something right.”

“Playboy?” Darsea asked with a frown.

“Sleeps around, different girl on his arm every other day, and a completely different one by the end of the night.”

Darsea shook her head “That doesn’t really sound like Tony.”

Jane frowned at the statement “With what he’s been through it’s not really surprising?”

Darsea sent the woman frown “What do you mean?”

Jane opened her mouth to respond when the woman from before returned, she placed a drink and a plate in front of Jane before doing the same for Darsea, “Enjoy.” She chimed before walking away.

Jane picked up a piece of food before eating.

Darsea looked down at the strange food on her plate before taking a sip from the cup. Her mouth tingled with bubbles and she gasped swallowing the liquid with a cough. “What is that?” she huffed, her nose wrinkling as it stung her throat.

Jane paused mid bite. “It’s Soda?”

“Soda.” Darsea said with a nod before taking a smaller sip. It bubbled against her lips and she giggled at the feeling.

“Where did you say you were from again.”

Darsea picked at the food on her plate. “Overseas.”

Jane nodded.

Slowly Darsea picked up the strange item. “What is this?”

“It’s a chicken wing.” Jane stated.

Darsea nodded before taking a small bite, her eyes widened at the taste. “I like chicken wings.”

Jane let out a small laugh “Try it in the sauce.”

Darsea dipped her wing into the brown sludge before taking a hesitant bite. “It’s sweet, but …not?”

“Barbeque sauce.” She explained.

Darsea nodded and the two settled into a silence as they ate.

“So why are you so interested in Tony Stark?” Jane asked suddenly.

Darsea fought back a frown at the way the woman kept saying his name. It wasn’t quite familiarity, but she seemed accustomed to the name, Tony had said her father’s name the same way.

“I... um he’s…. I don’t know…” she did know, but she wasn’t about to announce she was in love with him. Not if he was as popular as he seemed to be. She’d sound like the Mer who fawned over her father.

Jane nodded “I get it, guys an icon. Are you an engineer?”

Darsea smiled, so Tony was a famous engineer. “Um not really, I dabble but I’m more familiar with Horology.”

Jane’s eye widened. “Really, the study of time?”

“I kind of stumbled upon it.” she reached into her satchel before handing over her watch.

“It’s beautiful. Wait did you make this?”

Darsea nodded. “I was a bit limited at the time, but it came out better than I expected.”

“This is amazing, I’ve never seen anything like it.” she returned, handing it back.

Darsea blushed at the praise before taking another sip of her soda. Slowly her disposition began to sink in. Tony was probably in love with someone else, did she come to the land for nothing? Darsea let out a whine.

Jane sent her a worried glance “Are you okay?”

Darsea bit at her lip. “Hypothetically speaking, if you were in love with a man, and at the time he was in love with you. But then he completely forgets you and goes for someone else what would you do?”

Jane let out a breath of air. “Hypothetically speaking?”

Darsea nodded.

“hmm, well if he loves her?... man, I don’t know Darcy?”

“If he’s happy I should let him be happy, right?” Darsea asked in a small voice

“I thought this was hypothetical?” Jane asked with a sigh.

Darsea shrugged picking at her food.

“Oh hell, are you twenty-one?”

Darsea ran over the numbers, in human years she was twenty-three. She nodded.

“You need a drink.” Jane declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Long day for our girl yeah? I'd love to hear your thoughts!! Questions and Reviews are always welcome!!! Happy Friday!!!


	8. Close Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunay!!!! Happy mothers day!!!! Please enjoy this scheduled and on time Update. ;D

_“You need a drink.” Jane declared._

 

Darsea was feeling light headed as she and Jane stumbled down the street. “I mean you’re beautiful, surely you can find someone else?” she slurred.

“I’ve only ever loved him. Wow that sounded really sad,” Darsea said with a giggle.

Jane let out a huff. “It was sad. How did you meet?”

“We met when we were kids and now I can’t remember a time when I didn’t love him.”

“That’s so sweet. I was wrong, follow you heart Darsea true love shall prevail!” Jane cheered.

Darsea giggled. “I think we were right before, if he’s happy I won’t ruin that for him. He deserves happiness.”

“Yeah but, so do you!”

Jane came to a stop in front of a large vehicle and Darsea paused alongside her. “Okay full disclosure I’m kind of in route and am living out of my RV,” Jane explained.

“What’s that?” she asked eyeing the vehicle.

“A mobile home,” Jane supplied.

“I don’t have a home here!” Darsea whined.

“You poor thing,” Jane huffed pulling the her into a hug, “In you go. We’ll sleep and then leave in the morning.”

***************

Darsea blinked unused to the glare of sunlight, she winced as a pain throbbed at her temple. She let out a whine as she rubbed at her eyes. Blearily she stared around at her surroundings feeling a weight at her waist. It shifted slightly and she turned only to come face to face with a woman with brown hair.

Jane, her mind supplied.

Fighting down a wave of nausea, she squeezed her eyes shut as she remembered yesterday’s revelation. Tony was happy, so she would be happy for him. Did that mean she should return to the sea?

Jane shot up beside her, her hair sticking up in odd ways as she blinked. “Hey are you okay?”

Not trusting her voice, she sent her a solemn nod.

“Do you still want to join me in New Mexico?”

Was that what she’d decided last night? “Might as well.”

“Cool!” Jane smiled, climbing from the soft bed.

Darsea had felt like she was sinking for most of the night until she’d eventually fallen asleep. She watched Jane head to the front before climbing into the driver’s seat.

“You might want to come up here.” Jane called, looking at her from a small mirror hanging from the ceiling.

Darsea wobbled forward before regaining her balance as she climbed into the passenger seat. She noticed a strap at her shoulder and she quietly pulled it around her. She looked around for the clasp, finding it at her hip she clicked it into place.

Darsea let out a giggle as the vehicle moved forward then backwards before taking off down the road, she stared out the window amazed as everything passed by them. The ride was long and she and Jane made semi frequent stops for rest and Gas for the RV.

Finally, the car pulled to a stop.

“We’re here!” Jane announced.

Darsea looked out the window excitedly, taking in the small town and the sand. Lots of sand. Darsea moved to open her door when a wave of heat hit her. She quickly closed the door with a gasp.

Jane let out a laugh beside her “What’s wrong.”

“It’s really hot,” Darsea breathed.

Jane snorted. “Duh it’s the desert.”

Darsea gulped. “As in no water?”

“I’m sure there are pools, but no oceans if that’s what you mean,” Jane said with a small shrug.

“Holy Hades,” Darsea groaned, she had not thought this through.

“You can say that again,” Jane trilled as she stepped out of the car.

Darsea followed stumbling forward as the heat seemed to weigh her down. She lifted her long hair from her neck, her breaths coming out in pants. “Jane?” she called.

“Yeah?” she called heading for the building.

“I don’t feel too good.”

“Oh!” Jane gasped coming back to help her to the door.

The inside was less sweltering, Jane led her to a chair before pushing buttons on a device in the wall. A faint hum as the air kicked on began and Jane looked around the room before running back out to the RV, she returned a second later with a case, sitting it on the floor before reaching inside. She handed Darsea a bottle of water.

She took it thankfully before gulping it down.

“That is the fastest case of heat stroke I’ve ever seen.” Jane huffed.

Darsea’s eyes widened “Am I going to die?”

“Drink water, you’re just dehydrated.”

Darsea let out a chuckle at the irony, before drinking another gulp of water. “What are you doing here?”

Jane plopped into the seat next to her. “I’ve been getting these readings of a subtle borealis, I’m hoping it will provide me more information on an Einstein Rosen bridge.”

Darsea frowned. “A what?”

“It’s like a wormhole to another world,” Jane simplified.

Darsea’s eyes lit up with recognition. “Like the rainbow bridge in Old Norse?”

“You know Norse mythology?” Jane asked, her eyes a light.

“I’ve read a few books on it,” she returned with a shrug.

Jane nodded. “Then yes.”

“That is awesome.”

Jane chuckled. “Are you feeling any better?”

Darsea nodded. “Maybe I could just help unpack inside?” she offered sheepishly.

“That might be for the best.”

*****************

Thor was an unexpected surprise and she’d told Jane she didn’t know how to drive so really, hitting him with the van really wasn’t her fault.

Tasering him was though.

 She had noticed who he was almost immediately and was willing to welcome him, but then he started yelling and waving his meaty fist in the air. Clearly Asgardians weren’t as primitive as she’d assumed.

She eyed him across the table wearily. “So, you’re a prince, right?”

He’d been with them for three days or so now, unable to lift his legendary hammer.

“Aye, son of Odin,” He stated with a sad smile. “And what of you? How did a princess of the sea come to find herself on Midgard?”

Darsea let out a squeak. “What?”

Thor frowned. “Are you not the Daughter of Poseidon.”

Jane was gaping at them both

“I well… yes?” Darsea sputtered.

“Darcy!!” Jane shrieked.

Darsea winced. “What?”

“You’re a Princess?” Jane asked

Darsea bit her lip nervously. “Maybe?” She’d meant to tell Jane, really, but then Science! Would happen and between that and keeping herself hydrated-

“Maybe? Why didn’t you tell me?” Jane looked hurt as she waited for an answer.

“Would you have believed me?” Darsea asked.

“Yes!”

“Fine, I’m a Mermaid. A princess from Atlantis, Daughter of the God Poseidon, who has abandoned all hope for love,” She surmised.

“Darcy!” Jane huffed eyeing her dubiously.

Darsea sent her a pointed look.

Jane sat back in her chair. “Shit you’re right.”

Thor chuckled at them.

“And you can’t just go around saying that!” Darsea huffed at him.

Thor’s eyes widened. “What?”

“That was kind of a secret,” Darsea hissed.

Thor frowned. “I hadn’t realized, my apologies Princess.”

“Thor!” Darsea groaned. “Darcy, just Darcy.”

“My apologies,” He corrected.

Darsea nodded before taking a sip of water.

“What was that about losing hope in love?” he pushed.

Darsea studied his face, he seemed truly curious.

“I fell in love with a human okay? My aunt didn’t like it and she made him forget me.”

Jane grabbed her clenched fist and she relaxed.

“I wasn’t matured enough to form legs yet, but I worked really hard when I could, and then I found out he was in love with someone else,” She explained.

“How do you know?” Thor asked quietly.

“It was on the TV about how he’d gotten himself a girlfriend. He even made her the CEO of his company. That’s a pretty big trust thing. So, he must love her, and I won’t stand in his way,” she stated, adamantly trying to convince herself of the very words.

Thor opened his mouth to respond when a knock on the glass had them all turning. They took in the group of out of place warriors and Darsea immediately turned back around in her chair, she’d had enough for one day she decided picking up her coffee mug of water. She moved to leave the room when Jane tugged her back just as Thor let them in.

Darsea let out a groan before turning to the group of warriors towering over her.

“I’d like to introduce you to the Lady Jane and Princess Darsea,” he stated with a jovial grin on his face.

Jane face palmed.

Darsea bit back a groan. “Thor, we literally just talked about this.”

“They already know of your lineage, you are quite the talk on Asgard,” Thor defended.

“And might I say the stories of your beauty were not exaggerated,” The one known as Fandral the Dashing stated with a smirk.

But it wasn’t the smirk she longed to see. “I’m going back to bed,” she trilled, already heading for the stairs.

Volstagg cuffed him on the neck.

“Ow.”

“I apologize Princess he means no harm.” Lady Sif intoned calling after her.

Darsea felt a twinge of guilt. “It’s not him, today just isn’t working out. I’m going to try again tomorrow.”

As she spoke the ground seemed to rumble, she stayed back as everyone ran to the glass doors to peak out.

 “Loki has sent the destroyer,” Volstagg announced.       

“The Destroyer? Gee I wonder what it does.” Darsea huffed.

Jane sent her a glare.

“Yup see you tomorrow, hopefully,” she added.

She watched as they all ran outside and to her horror Jane followed. Her very human friend. Grudgingly Darsea followed them out still sipping from her coffee mug. “Well then, what’s the plan?” she asked. Watching as things exploded in the distance.

Everyone turned to Thor.

“If you go into battle I will be unable to offer you aid, I am merely mortal,” he explained solemnly.

“Well that’s crap.” Darsea huffed, God it was hot out here, what was she saying?

“You’ll have to excuse her the heat makes her cranky. She’s actually really pleasant to be around.” Jane offered sheepishly

“Right! We’ll need to evacuate the town, take the fight to the less populated area, if you go now you can stop him before he hits the town but, from the reach of his flames it looks like they could still do damage to the town. Thor, with us. Warriors attack,” She stated casually, before heading to the nearest building crowded with curious onlookers.

“Hey people there’s a death bot headed for town, now would be a good time to make with the running.”

They stared at her before turning back to watch the destruction of their town.

 “Well I tried.” She said with a shrug only to walk into Jane and Thor. So, they had followed.

“There have been tales, on Asgard, of a mermaid’s song, capable of luring even the strongest of warriors to their doom.” Thor offered.

Darsea’s eyes widened, the heat was definitely getting to her. “Right.” She turned to Jane. “Cover your ears.”  She gently cleared her throat as she began to hum, slowly each of the occupants began to turn towards her. She kept the melody strong before slowly backing away to the door, the onlookers stumbled to their feet as they followed her. She sent her message clear and concise as Giselle had once taught her. And she watched satisfied as they began the process of collecting the towns people and leaving.

Coughing she went back into the bar before pouring herself a glass of water. She swallowed it with a few gulps, before refilling it.

“They should do most of the work without endangering themselves,” she rasped.

“What was that?” Jane gaped.

“A siren song,” She said simply before going back outside. “Looks like your friends could use some help buddy.”

“I would only get in their way,” He stated sadly.

Darsea nodded.

But even as he spoke he lead them towards the fight. She stopped some ways back pulling Jane with her as she moved to follow Thor.

He stopped in front of the destroyer seeming to speak to it. And for a second Darsea thought it was done, that Thor had reached whoever it was he’d spoken to. But then he went flying as the destroyer backhanded him down the road.

Jane’s scream beside her seemed far away. And Darsea watched in a slight daze as her friend ran towards him. There was a thrum inside her and she walked forward in a daze. She came to a stop in the middle of the street and the robot paused in its movements. Beneath her the ground began to rumble as her eyes took on a blue glow.

The robot moved to step forward just as a geyser sprung from the ground slamming into it. He fell backwards at the onslaught and Darsea bent the water to her will sending it down into the robots open face. It let out a strange groan as it tried to call upon its flames but Darsea didn’t let up. Not even as there was a brilliant flash of light behind her. A hand fell on her shoulder and she blinked, her focus didn’t waiver until Thor smiled down at her.

“I shall take it from here.”

Immediately she allowed the water assault to stop, hopefully the underground pipe wouldn’t be too damaged.

Thor took off  at a sprint towards the robot and Darsea took place beside Jane while Thor took out the Destroyer.

“So, you can control water and you can control people with the sound of you voice,” Jane surmised.

“I have fins...a tail?” Darsea added.

Jane nodded “Right.”

Darsea raised a brow at her friend. “We cool?”

“We’re cool.”

**********

The Agents who’d stolen their stuff drove them back to the house and Darsea immediately headed for the bedroom.

“Ms. Lewis, you need to be debriefed.” The head Agent called.

“Nice try, but I’ll need at least dinner and a movie.” She chided not stopping as she closed the door behind her.

As soon as her head hit the pillow sleep took her. Today sucked, she’d try again tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!!!! Okay!!! What did you think?? hopefully you enjoyed the New Mexico chapter I definitely enjoyed writing it and the bit with Asgard knowing of Darsea. before you guys say anything i wrote the "I don't feel too good" waaay before IW. That was not a reference and before that gets to spoilery i'll stop that train there. (On a side note, if any of you would like to discuss IW feel free to message me on my tumblr. Angelcakes12332.tumblr.com) I hope it didn't seem rushed, because that was not my intention, however some of you may know I've written the New Mexico scene a few time through out my fics. So I really didn't have anything new to say on it this go round!! Thank you all for stopping by, I'd love to hear your likes and reviews, they really do keep a girl going!!! ;D


	9. Not in New Mexico Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Day my good people!!! is it really only tuesday?!!!  
> We made it though!! Last Chapter for this fic!!! Enjoy!!!

Darsea stared at the Sky high building with trepidation, unsure of the events that had brought her here.

They’d been swept from New Mexico in a flurry of agents and been deposited in the coldest place she’d ever been. Ice may have once been water but with the amount of times she’d slipped and fallen? She never planned to visit Norway again.

Jane grabbed her hand and she realized she'd come to a stop. The woman squeezed her hand gently before pulling her into the tower, her fear growing stronger with each step they took. They were pointed to an elevator off to the side and they quickly made their way inside.

 “I think I’m going to be sick,” She breathed.

Jane brought her into a hug rubbing at her back soothingly. “Everything will be okay.”

All too soon the elevator stopped and the door swung open to a sort of living room area. She noticed Thor first and Jane ran to him before wrapping her arms around his waist. Thor hugged her back before pressing a kiss to her lips.

Darsea felt a small pang in her chest and she fought the urge to wrap her arms around herself. She felt eyes on her and she found she was still in the elevator. She couldn’t remember how to move her legs, it had become as easy as swimming but now she felt rooted in place.

“Is she going to be okay?” someone asked, and her eyes tracked the voice to a tall man with blonde hair. His cloths were too tight she decided, maybe they didn’t fit. Or someone brought them as a joke. She still refused to wear pants, it was oddly constricting in a way she wasn’t used to with the freedom of her tail.

“Darcy,” Jane called.

Darsea’s head whipped to her and Jane sent her a reassuring smile.

She shook her head in a panic and Thor rushed forwards as her knees finally gave out. He caught her just before she hit the ground and she buried herself in his embrace.

“My friends are tired, if you’ll excuse us,” He stated with all the diplomacy of a prince.

“He isn’t here Darcy,” Jane whispered to her.

She let out a shuddering breath, peaking over Thor’s shoulder to take in the room. She noticed the blond from before, a red head with her feet in the lap of a man who also had blond hair but darker, and a lone figure sat in another chair adjusting his glasses as he looked at her worriedly.

 _Say something!_   she silently urged. “I’m sorry,” She said with a soft chuckle. “I didn’t mean to cause a fuss. You can put me down Thor, I just need some water.” She sent them all a smile as she walked toward a group of stools along an island counter. “Thor has told us nothing about you, but it is nice to meet you all.”

The blonde seemed to come out of his stupor first.

“Steve Rogers Ma’am.”

She nodded. “Darcy Lewis.”

“You two were in New Mexico with Thor?” he continued.

Darsea sent him a smirk as she took a seat. “You mean when Jane hit him with her van?”

Jane let out an indignant squawk beside her. “You were driving,” She reminded.

She shrugged. “I told her I didn’t know how to drive.”

Low chuckles greeted her and she smiled again, she could do this.

Jane crossed her arms. “In my defense, we were in the desert, I didn’t think anyone would be out there.”

“So, you hit Thor with a van?” Steve asked sending the god in question an amused smile.

“It was a joint effort. Jane grabbed the wheel,” Darsea explained.

Jane nodded at that. “But she tased him.”

More chuckles rang out around the room, she could tell they were all tired and wondered if they’d all come to meet them on Thor’s behalf.

Thor laughed as he rubbed at a spot on his chest.

She let out a giggle just as the elevator dinged. Thor took a subtle step in front of her seat to block her from view. She curled up on the stool, pulling her legs to her chest and fighting the urge to bury her face.

“Hammer time, Jarvis told me your guest were here," the new voice announced jovially.

Thor’s voice rumbled out and Darsea marveled at the way it sounded like thunder before a storm. “Aye, thank you for allowing them in.”

“Don’t mention it I’ve been trying to get in touch with Dr. Foster for a while. You just gave me a chance to formally offer her funding.”

Tony’s voice was like a call to her and she held back a bitter laugh.

 Jane stepped around her stool to stand beside Thor creating another barrier between her and Tony.

“Mr. Stark,” she greeted, not unkindly.

“Tony,” He corrected.

“Tony, then please call me Jane,” she returned.

“I thought there were two of you? Thor mentioned a sort of assistant?” he asked.

Was she shaking? She forced her shoulders to relax even as her hair hung around her.

“Of sorts,” Jane said with a nervous laugh.

The group turned their gaze to her, even as Jane and Thor kept themselves firmly planted.

“Did she back out?” He asked when no more was said.

“She’s right there?” Steve announced confused.

The three of them stiffened, and Darsea would have laughed at their synchronization, if the shuffle of footsteps weren’t growing closer. He stepped around her human barrier, and Darsea kept her gaze down, focusing on the strange light coming from his chest.

Slowly she forced herself to look up at him.

He blinked slowly and she sent him a small smile. “Hello Tony.”

He seemed to want to take a step back but his feet moved forward. “Do I know you?”

She inched back on her stool and his gaze dropped to her legs before returning to her face.

“Um.. I don’t …” she sent a look to Jane over his shoulder, the woman didn’t seem to know what to say either.

Darsea held back a frustrated groan. When were words hard for her? Leave it to Tony leave her speechless. She stuck out her hand on autopilot. “Darsea.”

Slowly he took her hand and she jolted as his touch sent a shock through her. His brown eyes were still searching her face.

“Tony?” a feminine voice called.

The whole room seemed to jump at the sound.

He drew his gaze from hers with a frown. “Pepper!” he called.

He smiled but Darsea could have sworn it seemed forced before he disappeared from her view. Their voices grew distant and immediately her vision was full of Jane.

“Was that weird to anyone else?” someone asked.

“Shut up Clint,” The only other woman besides her and Jane trilled.

“What? Did nobody else see that?” Clint, she presumed, asked.

Jane’s voice drew her attention. “Are you okay?”

“He looked right at me,” she whispered.

“As I’ve said, my friends are travel weary, please excuse us.” Thor announced before picking her up, made easier by the way she was still curled up on the stool. 

She didn’t bother looking back at the group as they went for the elevator. It opened and Darsea released a breath of air when it revealed to be empty.

As they reached their floor she had Thor put her down, she stumbled slightly but with a deep breath she pushed through before plopping on the couch in an un-lady like heap.

“What the hell was that?” Darsea groaned. “I mean I couldn’t even speak. He wasn’t even in the room yet before I panicked.”

Thor and Jane gave her a sympathetic smile.

“What am I going to do? I can’t live like this!” she shrieked.

“Maybe you just need to talk to him, alone and not in a room filled with earths mightiest heroes,” Jane supplied.

“Why? So he can stare at me like the fish out of water I am?”

“It didn’t seem like he completely forgot you,” Jane rationalized.

“It doesn’t really matter, he still has her.” Darsea let out another long groan.

“Lady Pepper and Anthony are friends now at best,” Thor chimed.

“What?” She and Jane chorused.

“Heimdell told me of their split.” He explained, a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

She clamped down on her feelings with a startled whine. “Thor if you were really my friend you’d use Mjolnir to put me out of my misery.”

“Pardon my interruption,” A voice trilled.

Jane and Darsea looked around, but Thor only looked up. “What is it Jarvis?”

“Sir would like to know if your guest would like to tour the labs?”

Jane sent Darsea a pleading look and she immediately pulled herself from her head-space, sending Jane a small nod. The elevator opened and they startled only to find it empty.

“Allow me to take you down to the lab,” Jarvis intoned.

She followed Jane and Thor inside, straightening her spine as she went. She was a Princess Damn it! She could do…whatever this was.

The door opened out to a glass lined room and they followed it to a glass door. Jane went to open it and a pad flashed green as she pushed it.

“See Jarvis I told you they weren’t really tired,” Tony stated with chuckle, his voice coming from the center of the room where he sat at a work table.

“My apologies sir,” The voice trilled sounding anything but.

Thor and Jane had once again consciously stepped in front of her and she smiled at the gesture when a prod at her thigh drew her attention. She turned around confused, before her gaze went lower. A rolling robot opened and closed a claw and Darsea bit back a squeal as she dropped to her knees in front of it’s claw.

“Hello there!” she said with a grin, this had to be Butterfingers.

His claw spun around before opening and closing.  She reached out a hand and his claw grasped it before shaking it up and down.

He let out a series of beeps in excitement and Darsea let out a peel of laughter.

“It’s good to see you again too,” she whispered.

His claw came down to pat at her legs and she smiled. “That’s a complicated story but yes you’re right.”

Butterfingers let out another series of beeps, before grasping her hand again. He began to pull her and she stumbled to her feet to keep up. “No, wait, you don’t understand!” She huffed.

He stopped suddenly and unready she stumbled forward. She let out a squeak as the ground rose up to meet her. She squeezed her eyes shut but an arm caught her around the waist.

Darsea let out a relieved breath as they helped right her, before she realized she was once again face to face with Tony.

“Does this count as falling for me?” he asked with a small grin.

She took a step back with a snort, “Technically, I fell for your robot.”

Tony sent the bot an assessing look. “Butterfingers has taken a strange liking to you.”

She sent the robot a glare.

He ignored it in favor of motioning her forward before rolling away.

She smiled fondly at the robot before looking around the room. Jane and Thor had left her. “Some friends,” She huffed.

“What was that?” Tony asked.

Darsea waved it off as she looked around the lab. “This is amazing!” She could feel Tony’s eyes on her as she made her way around the room.

“Seriously do I know you,” he asked, repeating his question from earlier.

Darsea didn’t turn around her eyes going to another robot in the corner. “Yes,” She stated honestly.

“I do?” he sounded both surprised and relieved and Darsea let out a chuckle.

“Yep.”

“Are you going to tell me from where?” he asked.

She shook her head.

He let out a snort. “Can I guess?”

“You can try,” She huffed still refusing to face him.

“State fair?” He tried.

Darsea looked at him confused. “What’s that?”

He sent her a perplexed look. “That’s a no then. You weren’t one of my one-night stands, because that, would just be awkward.”

“Do I even want to know what that means?” she sent him a mock glare.

He shook his head. “There, that look! Give me a hint, you’re killing me?”

Darsea let out a laugh. “You’ve barely even guessed.”

Tony let out a frustrated laugh and she turned at the sound. She allowed herself to actually look at him, the strange way he cut his facial hair made her want to giggle, she loved it. Her eyes caught on a familiar glint behind him and she gasped. It was sitting on a pedestal, of sorts, under a bright light. “My hair comb!” she shrieked.

Tony was by her side in an instant. “This is yours?”

Darsea sent him a grin, before digging through her satchel. “It’s a pair.” She stated pulling the other one out. “My father gave them to me when I was small.”

Curiosity lit up his eyes “Then how did I get it?”

Darsea rubbed a finger along the jewels. “Because I gave it to you.”

Confusion was clear on his face. “I’ve had that since nineteen ninety-two.”

“January second, nineteen ninety-two, if you want to be exact,” She offered with a shrug.

“What are you twenty-three? You’d wouldn’t have even been old enough to walk,” he speculated.

“That’s complicated,” Darsea huffed.

He continued to stare at her. “Then uncomplicate it!”

His eyes were so warm, as warm as the hand at her shoulder. “I met you on the beach, there were fireworks I wanted to see. You threw a rock at me.” she said with a mock pout, but she couldn’t help her smile. “You were my first friend.”

Tony ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t remember that.”

Darsea sent him a sad smile. “You wouldn’t.”

“Why?” he implored.

Darsea turned away with a shuddering breath. “It was my fault. I was naive and my Aunt she…She made you forget.”

“How?” he pushed.

“Why does it matter? You’re happy now? Aren’t you? I came to… but you had already...” she let out a frustrated groan. “This was a bad idea, I’m really sorry.” She breathed before turning to leave.

She heard him groan behind her.

“Don’t, don’t do that, for as long as I can remember I’ve had this… feeling, if you can explain that then do it,” he called.

Darsea paused in her movements, she needed to sit down. She noticed an out of place couch and stumbled towards its as she sat down. She pulled her legs in tight before resting her head on them. She spared a glance at Tony to find him watching her. She patted the seat beside her and he slowly came to sit down in the spot.

“Tell me,” he whispered.

“It’s difficult, because I could explain what happened but there’s no telling if you’ll remember it. And I guess that scares me. You have the feelings without your memories, but I have both, Tony.”

He stayed silent and she pushed her curtain of hair from her face to look at him. “Fifteen years.” She breathed, halting a hand that had reached over to grab his.

Tony tracked the movement but didn’t comment.

“It haunts me, that I left you on the beach that day, but I figured Rhodey would take care of you.”

“You know Rhodey?” Tony asked.

She shook her head. “You told me about him a few times when I’d come to visit you at MIT.”

“MIT? You came to visit, but didn’t meet Rhodey?” he asked dubiously.

“I had a strange disposition at the time,” she defended.

He chuckled. “Which was?”

She shook her head. “You won’t believe me.”

“Try me,” he challenged.

She smiled fondly at the man. “I was bound to the Sea,” she recited.

He sent her a look.

“I didn’t have legs?” she tried, God this was hard.

“A tail,” he breathed.

Darsea looked up at that. “Yes. I wasn’t matured enough to transition to legs, so we’d meet at the shoreline.”

“Blue, like your eyes,” He stated with a frown. “Like the sea.”

Darsea searched his face. “Why do you remember that?”

“I have these… dreams,” He started. “Swimming in the ocean with a,” he hesitated. “a tailed person.”

Darsea let out a laugh. “A mermaid,” She corrected.

“How does one forget that sort of thing?” he huffed.

“Normally they wouldn’t, but Mermaids have a talent, the siren song.” Darsea pulled in a breath of air. “Millicent tried to drown you and she lured you to the edge with a song. The forgotten song we call it. It can erase human memories.”

Tony looked as if he wanted to believe her, but confusion was still set in his features. “But I still remember things from before that date.”

Darsea let out a bitter laugh. “She only made you forget me.” She clenched her fist in anger. “She tried to arrange a marriage between me and some Lord. I refused and she locked me in the dungeon. I was down there when you dropped my stone in the water.”

She paused when he began to dig in his pocket. He pulled out a pale pink stone and she smiled. “It calls to me in the water and I felt it then. I managed to get out but she had already pulled you into the water. I managed to save you but, she’d already sang to you. I couldn’t stop her.” Darsea dropped her face into her hands. “She still managed to take you from me, and I couldn’t stop her. She was punished of course, Father had her sentenced to death.”

Darsea let out a strangled breath. “But you didn-- I watched you forget me and it broke my heart.”  She felt the push of pearls in her eyes and quickly caught it before closing it in her fist. “I had to get my legs but it took so long for me to get them, then I had to figure out how to use them.”

She sent him a sheepish smile “I may have jumped the gun a bit, I mean I still trip on every flat surface when I’m tired. But I missed you,” she breathed. “So much. But I saw the news and you had found someone else.”

She could hear the sorrow in her voice as she continued. “And I told myself that if you were happy I’d leave you alone, because that’s all I’ve ever wanted for you. You had been through so much and even more while I was gone.” She looked into his eyes. She’d seen the news articles on him, what they called him, what they thought of him. “You deserve to be happy Tony, no matter what the world tells you.” She pushed herself from the couch before turning to leave, but Butterfingers stopped her.

She let out a laugh. “He was just an arm when your brought him to me. He could barely move his claw. But you’d finished him a week later, only for Howard to smash him.” Darsea explained with a bitter smile.

“There’s a song,” He started.

Darsea smiled. “Yes.”

“I don’t know the words.” A silent question to hear it.

“There were none.” She said with a smirk.  Slowly she closed her eyes before humming it. She went through all its highs and lows turning to him as she finished it. His eyes were glassy when she turned to him. Hesitantly she dropped down in front of him. There was so much emotion in his eyes. “I won’t tell if you won’t,” she said with a chuckle.

His arms encircled her waist before pulling her into his lap as he pressed his face into her neck. Warm tears trickled down her neck and she ran a hand through his hair as she hummed again.

Slowly he pulled back and she placed a hand on either side of his face. She searched his eyes. “Are you happy, Tony?”

It took him a minute but slowly he shook his head once. Darsea held his face still as she pressed her lips to his.

 Something sparked between them and she pulled back with a jolt. “Okay that was definitely weird, maybe it was like a static thing, are you wearing socks?”

Tony was looking at her with wide eyes. “You came back.”

Darsea frowned, before something like hope shined inside of her. “Do you remember?”

“It was you, then it wasn’t and then I was being pulled into the water. Before I passed out, I saw you reaching for me. You saved me.”

She smiled at him. “I tried too.”

“No, you did I thought for sure I was going to die,” He let out a long breath.

“I would have never forgiven myself if that happened,” She told him adamantly.

“I love you,” he breathed.

Darsea let out a choked sob, before dropping her face into her hands. She couldn’t stop the pearls pouring from her eyes.

Tony pulled her hands down before carding a hand through her hair tugging gently. She opened her eyes to look at him with a smile. “I love you, too.”

Tony slanted his slips over hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He deepened the kiss and she sighed in content.

Suddenly he pulled back and she let out a whine.

“You finally started wearing clothes,” he said with a smirk.

Darsea pressed a kiss to his cheek before grinning. “Ass.”

Tony let out a chuckle. “Your, Ass.”

Above them a load metallic groan sounded.

Tony glanced away with a frown. “What the--”

Darsea jumped as the vent creaked and groaned as it broke and the large group tumbled out. Her hand shot out and the sink exploded with water. She maneuvered it around their friends, catching them in a large bubble midair. She let out a huff of air that turned into a chuckle as she took in their surprised faces.

She released them in a heap on the floor and she watched as they gasped for air.

“I told you this was a bad idea, “ Bruce grumbled.

Steve let out a groan. “Get off my leg,”

“I would if someone’s foot wasn’t in my solar plexus,” Clint defended.

“What the hell?” Tony called. “Were you spying on us?”

“Define spying?” Natasha stated, as she rolled away from the pile up.

Tony sent them a glare and they slowly began the task of untangling themselves. Darsea returned the water to the sink before laughter bubbled past her lips. 

"A celebration is in order!" Thor bellowed from his place at the bottom of the pile. 

More laughter wracked her frame until finally she took in a breath. Glancing up she found Tony watching her with a soft smile. 

At her questioning glance he shrugged. "I wouldn't mind a bit of celebrating."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeppp!!! The End!! What did you think? A bit longer then our usual chapters but I couldn't find a place to split in half so I didn't, no regerts! lol. I'd love to hear your thoughts!! Favorite parts? Parts that made you laugh cry, or just go really? Again this fic is full of self indulging, but hopefully ya'll were also indulged?? Thank you so much for bearing witness to another adventure in the Oh The Things Darcy could be Universe. If any of you have ideas as to another rendition please send it my way! suggestions are always welcome!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this fic is full of myself indulgements, hopefully you enjoy it and all its fluffy glory! What do you guys think? How's this for my first mermaid AU?!


End file.
